Dying in my arms tonight
by Dilkara
Summary: Smhp crossover with a difference, Harry's an assasin? Or is all not as it seems. (please R&R for more)
1. prologue Dying

Dying in my arms tonight. . .  
  
I treasure every moment we have ever shared. Every memory we have created together, in each other's arms. I understand what you mean when you say you will never leave me. I can feel your love all around me, even with your last breath you think only of me. Am I in pain? Do I feel Ok? Your eyes ask me if I'll be all right without you by my side? I can't say no, you don't like it when people lie.  
  
A frown jostles with the pain marring your excruciatingly beautiful face. I clutch you to my chest harder. My arms wrap around your gasping torso, maybe, if I can just hold you close enough you'll be ok and this soul- destroying pain will leave me. My own body shakes with repressed weeping. I can feel you try to bring your arms around my stomach. I wish you'd stop trying to make me feel better about this. There is no consoling me.  
  
All at once I see a change in your eyes. The physical pain is gone and all that is left is emptiness, you can feel the end coming. I cry into your hair.  
  
"You can't leave me! I wont let you!"  
  
I relax my grip and gently lower you to the cold, hard ground. I'm kneeling with your head in my lap, stroking strands of limp hair off of your clammy forehead. The action is so familiar to me, I remember all the times I have done it in the past, whilst I comforted you, or watched you sleep. I watched you live, now I have to watch you die. You look directly into my eyes and your soul smiles at mine.  
  
"We had some good times, didn't we Mamo-chan?"  
  
The tears fall fast and free, I never knew I had this many inside of me. They slide into my mouth as I try to smile, and not grimace at you. "We had some great times Usako." God, my heart hurts so bad. I can't tell you that I love you; love isn't a strong enough word for what I feel for you.  
  
You try to laugh at my failed attempt to appear happy and then. . . nothing. You are gone and my soul goes with you. How can I live in this world when you have hold of my soul? There is no reason to stay, now that you are gone.  
  
Except. you wouldn't want *him* out in the world, he could hurt someone else. No, I wont allow him to live.  
  
To quote a hero of mine, "In the name of love, and justice I shall punish you. Harry Potter."  
  
___________________________________  
  
I don't know where this came from. I sort of wanted to try a Mamoru centric X-over. I won't continue unless people want me to, so it's up to you. If you want to find out why Mamoru is blaming Harry then ask and you shall receive in the next chapter. I got bored so I let this go where it wanted to but now I kind of want to continue it. Let me know what you think. 


	2. chapter 1 it begins

If you want me to continue with this fic or have any comments/advice please review. Due to it being so different I will not continue unless I get a few reviews cos if people aren't reading it then it seems kinda pointless writing it. :-) I had loads of trouble uploading this in the correct format, hence the (new scene) things instead of stars or something.

PPPPPPPP

It took a great surge of power to achieve his goal. Travelling from the secret realm of Elysion to the hidden domain of the Senshi of time was no easy feat, even for the wielder of the Golden crystal. Sailor Pluto sensed the Prince of Earth's presence even before he had fully materialised in the shadowy plains that formed her World.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take for you to find your way here."  
  
Mamoru's jaw clenched in barely repressed anger, his hand unconsciously closed into a fist as Setsuna spoke.  
  
"I know why you're here Mamoru-san, but it won't help. You can't bring her back."  
  
His fist connected with the side of her face in a sudden rush of motion. Setsuna fell to the floor stunned. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at the blazing form of her Prince. He yelled at her from his towering height and she clutched her staff for support against his onslaught.  
  
"You knew! You knew this would happen, you could have warned me! You could have saved her!" His tirade broke as his voice did. The last words were barely audible over the strangle hold his emotions had on his throat. The once Prince of Earth hung his head in shame. He joined Setsuna on the floor, crouching beside her when his knees gave way.  
  
"No, Mamoru-san I-"The piteous man before her began to weep. Each guttural sound he made was ripped from deep within him, from some place hurting too much to keep the cries trapped inside. Slowly Setsuna reached a hand out in comfort, he shied away like a wild rabbit would. The colour of his eyes could hardly be seen through the many tears there.  
  
"I'm sorry Setsuna, I'm so sorry... I-I don't know what to do without her. She's gone and now I feel like most of me is gone too. I can't think straight without her here."  
  
This time Setsuna's attempt to rest a gentle hand on Mamoru's shaking shoulder was not rebuffed.  
  
"I know Mamoru-san, I know how you feel. No don't tell me I don't. I may not know exactly but I do know. You aren't the only one who loved her."  
  
Mamoru wiped a few tears from his cheeks.  
  
"I swear to you and to her that I did not see this. Not until it was too late anyway. I would have stopped it if I could, at any cost. Our future has changed Mamoru-san and I'm willing to admit that scares me. These people, they weren't supposed to kill Usagi-hime. You've seen the future your self and you know me, would I ever let anything happen to you or Usagi-hime?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head in concordance.  
  
"I can't even turn back time, these people are outside my control. They came through a dimensional rift; I'm assuming they opened it specifically to target Usagi-hime. Mamoru-san, these people are like nothing we've ever encountered before. I don't understand it and there isn't a lot I don't understand."  
  
=== (new scene)  
  
A yell, a scream and the crescendo of breaking glass, all signs that The Dark Lord, Voldemort, was not happy.  
  
"Wormtail you blithering idiot! I asked you to do a simple task and you can't even manage that. It's a wonder I didn't do away with you years ago. Stop that whimpering!" Another crash followed by a suppressed whimper. Lucious Malfoy frowned, and prepared him self to face his Lord and Master. After all the years of waiting to destroy Harry Potter his Master was now not being very patient. Fixing onto his face the sneer he wore when in another's presence he entered the room. And cringed, Wormtail was in a pathetic state. The fool didn't have the sense to duck the drinking glass that was thrown at him and was bleeding profusely from a deep gash just above his brow.  
  
Voldemort turned to Lucious his red eyes narrowed as he surveyed his loyal servant. "What news Lucious? I hope for your sake things have gone better than they did for this incompetent fool." Lucious nodded in false meekness. "Of course My Lord. The deed is done. The girl is dead and I made sure our King..." Lucious added a wicked smile for affect. "Was completely sure of who the murderer was. He should be arriving in Cornwall soon, stricken with grief and demanding justice." Voldemort allowed himself a tight-lipped smile of satisfaction.  
  
=== (new scene)  
  
They sat side by side, the mists of time swirling unceasingly around them. Mamoru absently watched some of the events that passed him by. He tried to avoid looking at them but they seemed to draw him in. There were tender moments between lovers and families, victims crying themselves to sleep and so many deaths and births. Among the mists of time were many images of Usagi and him, of the senshi and all the things they had done. Only this future he did not recognise. This future was blank. The future without Usagi did not exist because she was the light the World needed to survive. On his right Setsuna stared purposefully at her own boots, not wishing to see his despair. She had so much she wanted to say but the words seemed thick in her throat.  
  
"Mamoru-sama. I need to know... Where is Usagi's- What have you-"  
  
"Elysian. She's in Elysian. I took her there." Setsuna nodded.  
  
"I thought as much. I know you used your crystal to come here so I guessed you came from Elysian. But you know she can't stay there. Her family and the senshi, they deserve to know where she is, they need to see you. They know something is wrong and it's not fair to keep them in the dark."  
  
Something in Mamoru's eyes hardened once more and he stood, calling on the golden crystal as he moved so that by the time he was at his full height he was no longer Mamoru but Prince Endymion. Setsuna raised her self to one knee in respect of her monarch, loyal to the old ways that she remembered so well.  
  
"They wont be in the dark for long Sailor Pluto. Their Princess' murderer will be brought to justice. He will suffer the whole World's pain at her loss before I'm through with him. No Setsuna, no objections. Tell me how to get to the other dimension, that's an order."  
  
=== (new scene)  
  
The stray cat sniffing around the small copse of holly bushes and pine trees ran. A cold wind making its fur stand on end and its tail become twice as thick as it puffed out its fur in fear and threat. It fled with the speed of one witnessing some thing unnatural or unexplained. The cold wind that had spooked the cat condensed into a thick bluish mist. From the centre of that abnormal cloud an even darker shadow emerged and slowly became clear. Endymion stepped from the portal his eyes adjusted to the dim light of dusk too slowly for his liking. His senses were teemed with all the new things that assaulted them. The overpowering smell of living plants hit his nostrils the acrid smell of smoke mixed with burning meat drifted in to the copse he was standing in. No sounds that could be deemed threatening reached his sensitive ears so he stepped from the safety of the portal and the trees protecting it.  
  
The portal that he had found with Setsuna's help led him from one park, the park where Usagi had been killed, to another. In front of him was open space and in the shadow of the approaching night he could just make out Iron barred fencing that separated a children's play area from the rest of the park and the woods that surrounded him. Usagi's murderer must be close. Endymion came full out into the open, his black armour-plated chest callously pushing away the last of the offending shrubbery. One of the sharp leaves of the holly bush scratched his hand, drawing a thin red line between the knuckles of his fore and index finger. This drew a scowl from Endymion, but nothing more.  
  
Something made the fine hairs at the back of Endymion's neck quiver. He had a sudden feeling that he was not alone. Pop! In an instant The Prince of Earth's sword was drawn and held at the throat of the man who had just appeared in front of him.  
  
The man's gaze moved coolly from the cold blade at his throat to look into Endymion's eyes. The man gave a tight-lipped smile. He was handsome, but not overly so, he had long blonde hair and his eyes held no hint of fear at his compromising position. And when he spoke it was with a strong voice, but a voice that had spent many years perfecting a pretence of humility.  
  
"Prince Endymion I presume. My, my, you are not quite what I expected. You certainly stick out like a sore thumb. I would bow, as would be proper to a man of such importance but..." He moved his hand slightly to indicate the sword pointed at his jugular.  
  
"Who are you." It was not a question, but a challenge. Endymion's eyes narrowed with distrust.  
  
"But of course, my Prince, I am Lucious Malfoy. I'm here to greet you. My master, the Lord Voldemort, a fierce adversary to the plague that is Harry Potter-"Malfoy stopped to observe Endymion's reaction.  
  
"Potter." Endymion growled out the word his jaw unconsciously clenching. Malfoy swallowed as the sword bit into the soft skin of his neck.  
  
"We heard about the tragic death of your intended bride and knew you would wish to avenge her vicious and unnecessary murder. We wish to help you. If you would allow me to take you to my Master we will help you find Potter."  
  
Endymion relaxed his posture slightly, easing the press of his sword on the man's neck. One breath passed, in and out, he lowered his sword... And nodded.  
  
It certainly was a strange dimension as Setsuna had warned him. The man, Lucious Malfoy, had walked a short way and picked up a rusty old tin can, he'd instructed Endymion to hold the can and the next thing Endymion new he was being pulled through space and arrived feeling slightly disorientated outside a simple dilapidated house. Malfoy had led him in to the house where it became a grander, if dimly lit affair. If the circumstances had been different the setting would have made Endymion immediately suspicious, Usagi's death was still to fresh for him to be thinking rationally. A long hallway led down to a solid heavy oak door. All was silent inside and Endymion was led in to be greeted by a man sitting by a fire to the side of the vast room. Next to the impressively antique armchair was a small round table that supported two glass goblets filled with a red liquid that was probably wine. The dark figure seated in the chair spoke.  
  
"Welcome" His voice was thin and rasping but somehow gave a sense of power. If Endymion were a lesser man he would have shuddered at the sound of it. The man waved Malfoy from the room and offered Endymion one of the goblets. He shook his head in declination.  
  
"Quite, you will need a clear head for the task at hand. I understand the vile Harry Potter recently paid you a visit. He is quite the menace in this world. Would you mind telling me exactly what happened?"  
  
Endymion closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself as memories flooded him. When he opened them they were hard, and determined.  
  
"He killed my love. A princess and saviour of our world."  
  
"A terrible loss indeed. He has killed many already. Did he give any hint of why, so we may better understand our mutual enemy."  
  
"He gave his name and said he would destroy our world. He has indeed done that. He appeared from no-where pointed a long stick and uttered some words, I didn't hear what he said. It hit and killed and when I looked up he was vanished again. That's all. He was young a few years younger than his victim."  
  
"A most devious attack. He has been my personal nemesis for some time he comes from a long line of villains. Impurity is in his blood, but he has stooped to new lows. He is a powerful wizard something that many of us are in this dimension. However none of us have succeeded in stopping his secret slaughter of innocent people like your love." The last words seemed to be said with scorn but Endymion shook of his doubt. The rasping voice continued.  
  
"We can help you get revenge, in fact it would be a great favour to us if you were to extinguish this evil. We can take you to where he lives, do not be fooled by his innocent surroundings it is a clever façade. If you are successful in destroying Potter you can get back to your life, knowing you have rid the world of a great evil. If not Malfoy will bring you back here where we can help you plan your next move."  
  
Endymion nodded. "I'm ready now, take me there."  
  
"Of course." The man summoned Malfoy back into the room and nodded. Malfoy replied with a tight lipped smile, there was an indescribable glint in his eyes as he lead Endymion from the room and to a small closet type room containing a number of various odd items, old shoes worn plastic carrier bags. Malfoy picked up a broken football and just as before when Endymion touched it he felt a strange sensation and they were pulled through space. A street materialised around them and they found themselves in a quaint street in Surrey, facing a sign pronouncing it as Privet Drive.  
  
Malfoy pointed to a house number four and spoke. "He lives there. I advise you to wait until he comes out so as not to draw attention to yourself. We operate in different circles to the everyday person in this world. Circles they do not understand. You may find the normalcy shocking but do not be fooled. This boy is a menace."  
  
Endymion replied without moving his gaze from studying Harry Potters abode.  
  
"I don't need your explanations or justifications. I know all about secrecy. I'll get it done."  
  
"Of course." Malfoy replied with a small nod before backing away. "I'll be waiting in the nearby park for you."


End file.
